


Naptime

by steampunkepsilon



Series: Newmanndo Ficlets [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sleepy babies, basically just fill because more newmanndo is necessary, don't mind me just ignoring my responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/pseuds/steampunkepsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlet drabbles for my newfound OT3. Will be kind of all over the place, so enjoy the random fluff and so forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> In which Tendo is a sleepy baby, and Newt helps. Featuring bonus Hermann.

In all his years of working with Commander Tendo Choi, J-tech mastermind, always-alert-and-ready, Organizer Extraordinaire, Newt had never – _not ever_ – seen him asleep. He would occasionally drag himself, tired but conscious, around but a cup of coffee quickly solved that, and he always slept in his quarters, somehow; it was some kind of Bigfoot effect, all the signs were there that he actually did sleep, but no one had any substantial proof. He’d watched literally almost everyone consistently nap at least once or twice in LOCCENT or the meal hall or somewhere. But never Tendo. 

Until now. 

It was actually kind of beautiful, watching him struggle to stay conscious; he’d come down to the lab to deliver the last of the forms they needed, the last week having been a mess of filing and sorting and general cleanup. None of them were leaving for at least another couple of months, but the documentation was necessary anyways – admin’s orders, Marshall Hansen’s orders, etcetera. Everything needed sorting away and tidying up, at least to a certain extent, and then they could relax. Everyone was a little whipped, really, most of the labor workers having cleared out, along with a number of the civilian staff, besides LOCCENT and a small percent of the others. Newt and Hermann had all but deep-cleaned the lab, Kaiju parts glass-tanked up and organized, computers and file folders and boxes settled; the place was actually neat for once, unsettlingly tidy, and Newt was still there late as per usual, typing away as he logged all of his scribbled Kaiju data properly for once. 

“ – and anyway, I don’t think the cleanup project would be _horrible_ or anything, but I think I’ve kind of gotten over the co – “ he’d been saying, spinning around in his chair with the last line of numbers entered and saved, and stopped abruptly. 

Tendo was asleep. On his feet, standing on the other side of the empty exam table, arms folded across his chest and head drooping forward until his chin hit his chest and _oh my god_ , Newt thought as he stared, _he’s out like a light_. Breathing slow and quiet, eyes shut, weaving a tiny bit, and _completely asleep_. 

For a good minute, Newt just stared, watching him in awe before he slowly stood, movements calculated and quiet as he crept over to wave a hand in front of the J-tech’s face. Absolutely nothing, and he whispered ‘ _Earth to Commander Choi_ ’ with no results, either, continuing to watch the slow rise and fall of his chest as he dozed until he finally risked contact, reaching up to gently prod his shoulder. 

No reply, though apparently he poked harder than he thought, and the direct reaction of his action was Tendo wavering a little and then beginning to tip backwards. Newt squeaked out a startled sort of noise and scrambled to grab him, arms snugging around his waist and managing to keep his balance somehow. Tendo grumbled a bit and inhaled suddenly, eyes snapping open as he lifted his head to blink sluggishly and then stare at the biologist for a long moment as confusion slowly settled in. Newt grinned broadly, giggling a little. “ Morning, starshine. “

“……it’s elev’n forty-three, “ he replied after a long moment, still somehow aware of the exact time of night even though half a minute ago he’d been dead on his feet. Newt snorted and tightened his grip, pulling him back upright and sliding around behind him to give him a nudge. 

“ Exactly. Bedtime, “ he announced, ignoring Tendo’s look of bewildered uncertainty as Newt herded him towards the lab couch with hands on his shoulders, turning him around again and gently sitting him down. He slumped back with a yawn and a grumble, rubbing his eyes slowly. “ You were snoozin’ on your feet, dude. When was the last time you hit the sack? “

He dragged his palms down his cheeks, wrinkling his nose. “ What day is it? “

“ Oh my _god_. “ Rolling his eyes, Newt kicked off his shoes and leaned down, grabbing Tendo’s ankles one by one to yank off his as well and sitting back up again, grabbing a throw pillow and patting his lap. He barely protested, looking over blearily with a dazed stare and glancing at the pillow. “ C’mere. You need some z’s. “

A slow blink of further confusion. God, he’d never seen Tendo this out of it, and as worrying as it was that he literally didn’t know how long it’d been since he’d slept, it was also _damn_ cute. He reached over, one palm on the back of his neck, and pulled Tendo his way; he didn’t resist, tipping over with his head on the pillow against Newt’s thigh, legs still hanging off the couch and feet on the floor like he wasn’t entirely capable of pulling them up himself. Newt grabbed the pantlegs near his knee and pulled them up until he was mostly on the couch, reaching back to pull the stained but thankfully clean throw blanket down and shake it out until he could lay it on top of him. Last touch, he slipped his phone and pager and headset off of him, piling them on the desk nearby with his own glasses and ruffling his hair.

“ There you go, “ he said, leaning back and stretching his legs out, wiggling socked toes and relaxing. “ Get some sleep, sideburns. “

“ But, “ Tendo said, cutting himself off with a super-unconvincing yawn and deciding he’d just ruined his own argument anyway, sighing and closing his eyes as he settled, curled up under the blanket. It was only a few moments before his breathing had settled again, Newt smiled a bit, petting his hair back into place again. God, you’re cute, you bowtie-wearing dork. 

A quick tap and the lights lowered a bit, and he settled down for a nap himself. “ Night, Tenders. “

\--

 _Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Newt grumbled, blinking open one eye with a displeased scowl, squinting at the blurry, dark shape over him. He thought for a moment that maybe Tendo had woken up, but the presence of the lump still curled up beside him and the cane nudging him in the leg proved that theory wrong, and he reached over slowly to paw around for his glasses, slipping them on in the dimly lit lab. Barely one. And there was Hermann, standing before the couch looking rather weary himself, and mildly annoyed, but then again, he always looked like that. “ Move over. “

“….Huh? “ Newt blinked sluggishly, looking around. Hermann gestured to the space on his other side, the space not occupied by Tendo, directing him the opposite way. 

“ Move _over_ , “ he said again, and Newt looked at Tendo after a moment, grumbling as he sat up to carefully reposition them both a bit. Surprisingly, Herms was actually helpful, leaning his cane against the desk and reaching to slip his hands under the pillow, holding Tendo up while Newt shuffled over and settling him down again. Once there was room, he stretched slightly and moved to shirk off the oversized parka, sagging onto the cushion beside him and settling his over his lap as a makeshift blanket before letting his head tip back, yawning and reaching to pluck Newt’s glasses off his face again, then setting them aside with Tendo’s things and his own. 

Newt stared at his blurred face, mostly asleep still and a bit confused himself, but shook his head and relaxed back again. He was awake a bit longer this time, able to vaguely track when Hermann dropped off by his breathing, and then by the way his head lolled to the side to rest slightly on his shoulder, and he smirked a bit, closing his eyes finally. 

“ Night, nerds, “ he murmured affectionately, leaning his head against Hermann’s and joining them both before long.


End file.
